This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Louisiana State University COBRE Core laboratory (LSU-MBIC) is operationally housed within the existing centralized facilities of the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BIOMMED) at the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine. The LSU-MBIC has concentrated its support functions on molecular biology/recombinant DNA services, bioinformatics and molecular evaluation of immunological parameters in mice. Molecular biological services and reagents have included standard services such as DNA sequencing, real-time PCR runs, recombinant plasmid construction and purification, and cDNA library construction. Advanced services have included processing and analysis of microarray experiments using advanced bioinformatics capabilities offered in conjunction with the Bioinformatics Unit of the LSU Pennington Biomedical Research Center (PBRC-BU). In addition, LSU-MBIC has offered real-time PCR analysis of mouse cytokines, Fluorescent Activated Sorting (FACS) analysis, and confocal microscopy in collaboration with the School of Veterinary Medicine Centralized Facilities dedicated to FACS and Light Microscopy. The specific aims of the LSU-MBIC are: (1) To provide advanced molecular biological know-how, reagents and services including bioinformatics to COBRE investigators. (2) To facilitate the use of advanced molecular immunoassays for the evaluation of immune responses of mice, and the use of other research resources of the LSU School of Veterinary Medicine.